Prey
by Derp'Koz
Summary: Wolf never saw them coming... Lamb guessed they had somehow cheated... The specters of the Shadow Isles attacked ruthlessly... And the Kindred couldn't stop them... Now they lay on the ground... Wounded... Betrayed... And scared... The specters laughed at the sight... But they didn't laugh for long... A bright burst of golden light hit them... And here she was... The Radiant Dawn.
1. I

**I**

 _ **'Tell me again, little Lamb...'**_

Wolf was laying before her...

His usual foggy form was now completely unrecognizable...

She tried to reach for him...

But her body would not move...

And she heard them come...

She felt her body in the air...

A ghastly cackle beneath her broken form...

The blade pierced her chest once again...

His dead eyes only held his crazed desires...

And the pain soared through her mind...

And then...

 ** _'Which things are ours to take?'_**

A shining light wrapped her body...

She heard them yell in surprise and in pain...

She heard the battle in front of her...

The light was so bright...

But she could still see the form...

A regal and mighty body shining in the darkness...

They roared in anger...

They unleashed hell on her...

But she didn't move...

She stood there and protected them...

 _' All things, dear Wolf.'_

Lamb felt something warm and wet touch her body...

She could recognize the smell...

She had seen the same substance many times before...

But this one smelled different...

There was no fear...

There was no anger...

But there was regret...

Regret for falling...

Regret for being late...

 **'And what do you wish to take, little Lamb?'**

Lamb gazed into her eyes...

Bright...

Like the sun in the sky...

 _'I... I want...'_

* * *

" _I don't get it."_ Lamb stated as she watched the frying vegetables in the pan " _I simply don't get it..."_

 **"You are right, little Lamb. Who enjoys eating those small trees?! You should eat meat!"**

 _"I am not talking about the Broccoli, Wolf... I am talking about the things I don't get."_

 **"If you can't understand those things... I won't do it either."**

 _"But I want to understand... But I can't do it... I can't..."_

 **"Then, maybe you should stop worrying about the things you don't know."**

"That is one way to solve the problem." The Starchild said as she turned off the stove "But you might never know the answers later... And these might disappear with time."

 _"Time is something we have to spare."_

"But they don't... Each passing second is a step closer to their end."

 **"A step closer to my fangs!"**

 _"Who are they?"_

"That would be the humans, of course."

 _"What do they have to do with us?"_

 **"Aside from being our meal!"**

"Little Lamb... I have lived among the humans since a long time ago... I've seen them commit mistakes and atrocities... But I have also seen them create miracles and wonders... A long time ago, I could only see them as helpless creatures that required my aid, Now they are mighty beings that fight for a place in this land... Many things changed once I got a chance to meet them in person... And the same happened to you, little Lamb... You finally see them as more than your next target."

 _"That is... Foolish."_

 **"More that foolish! It's impossible! those weak beings were born to be hunted by us!"**

"And yet, here you are, little Lamb, asking this old Goat for answers you already now."

Lamb stared at the Starchild, wondering if there was some secret meaning in her words.

If there was, she would never be able to tell what it was.

 _"Then... What should I do?"_

The Starchild smiled at the small mistake Lamb seemed to not notice, she took off her apron and patted the bright half of the Kindred

"Let's go and met her!"

* * *

Many strange and mysterious creatures have walked through the great halls of the Institute of War.

Heroes from current times, Villians seeking for blood, Terrors hiding in the shadows, Ancient species from the old world, Magicians filled with power, Butchers seeking for the next victim, Criminals hiding from the justice, Adventures looking for a challenge, Spectres waiting for redemption, Dishonored warriors fleeing their sins.

But among them, there was one who just seemed to not fit in the mix.

There were many stories regarding the origin of the Kindred, but all of them were vague and only left more questions than answers, the spirit of the Eternal Hunters walked across the League of Legends preying on the guilty souls of many champions on the League, the summoners couldn't simply allow these spirits to kill their champions, they were needed in order to keep the balance on Runeterra.

In a desperate attempt to stop the twin essences of death, they offered something the hunters couldn't refuse... A golden chance that would never come ever again... A chance to hunt in the Fields of Justice as much as they pleased.

They had all the prey they could wish for.

Truthfully, the champions in the League couldn't help but shiver in fright as the Kindred walked through the halls, the bright yet sepulchral form of the Lamb followed by the intangible yet feral aspect of the Wolf, the spirits walked alongside one of the kindest and most gentle champions in the League, one no one believed could befriend the spirits of the hunt, it was the maiden of Ionia, Soraka, the Starchild.

Some would tell they were a perfect match.

She, who tried to save them.

And them, who tried to kill them.

The metaphysical balance of life.

The champions could only wonder what kind of secrets they spoke with each other.

 **"Blah! Blah! Blah! I am Lamb and I don't know what's going on in my head because I am a fool!"**

 _"Roar! Groan! Yell! I am Wolf and I eat whatever I can't understand!"_

 **"Now you get it!"**

The Starchild giggled gleefully at the antics of the Eternal Hunters, she knew both, Lamb and Wolf were simply misunderstood, sometimes the champions of the League forgot what they used to be before they joined the League of Legends.

But if they could only give them a chance they would realize they were quite the pleasant company, the constant argue they had on a daily basis was such a joy to watch and hear, as they were both the same being in essence, it was fun to watch them mix the arguments and hinder their own positions... Lamb and Wolf were good children... They just needed a chance.

It was so sad such chance had to come this way.

 _"What could you possibly want to achieve with this, Starchild?"_ Lamb asked catching up with Soraka, ignoring the scowl Wolf left out behind them.

"I am not planning anything, Lamb. I simply want to help you with your predicament."

 _"And how are you planning to do that?"_

"I have already told you, Lamb, I am not planning anything... I will simply give you a chance to look for the answers yourself... Whether you reach a conclusion or not, it's up to you."

Lamb stared into the golden orbs of Soraka, looking for a hint... Something that would guide her through the sea of doubts, but the eyes of the Starchild only glowed with the smile on her face, the celestial had learned to hide her emotions very well, and not even the Kindred could tell what was going on behind her peaceful visage.

So Lamb groaned in frustration _"Fine, I will play this game of yours."_

"Be careful, little Lamb. In this 'game', physical wounds would be the least of your worries."

 _"And what does that mean?"_

"That is something you will have to discover by yourself."

 _"Wha-"_

 **"Lamb! Lamb! Look over there! A worthy prey to hunt!"** Wolf suddenly exclaimed filled with wild joy.

Lamb focused her eyes on the spot Wolf was so excitedly looking at... And she had to admit Wolf was right this time around.

The figure stood near the door, cladded in dark blue armor with several silver plates here and there, a curved blade of platinum rested by her side, in her forehead was branded the symbol of the people who worshiped the mistress in the night sky, a maiden who had helped the Kindred every now and then, the silver and emotionless eyes of the Scorn of the Moon glowed slightly when she heard Wolf, but she was one of the few champions who dared to look at Wolf directly into his eyes... Lamb knew Diana was a worthy opponent indeed.

"Hello, Di!" Soraka greeted cheerfully.

"Starchild" Was all Diana said with a court bow, she then glared at Lamb "I would like to know what are they doing here."

 **"Looking for your neck, Scorn of the Moon!"**

"Do not bite more than you can swallow, dog," Diana answered as she tightened her grip on the hilt of her blade.

 **"I will show you-"** To the surprise of Diana, Soraka slapped Wolf in the back of his head **"What is the meaning of this, Starchild?!"**

"I would like to apologize for the behavior of this mutt," Soraka said with a scary smile on her face "He sometimes forgets just how PAINFUL his words might be for some."

 **"Uh... I... I think I heard a... A squirrel outside!"** Wolf said as he backed away slowly from the Starchild **"I will be... Outside... Uh..."** And with that, he escaped through an open window.

"Isn't he suppose to be part of you? Like a brother or something?"

 _"He was adopted."_

"I see... If you want to see her, you can do it know... She has been surrounded by a bunch of noisy idiots the whole day."

"And you've been guarding her ever since, right Diana?" The Scorn of the Moon remained silent "You really are a gentle woman."

"Shut up and zip that smug smile of yours," Diana said as she walked away "And you..." She said to Lamb "She is stronger that she looks like... But she is an idiot... So be careful..." And the Scorn of the Moon walked away.

 _"She is an interesting woman."_

"Indeed... Well... Good luck!"

 _"What?! You are not going to help me!?"_

"Did you really thought I was going to walk you through this? You have to do this on your own... Nothing will matter if you can't understand it by yourself."

 _"And what am I suppose to do?!"_

"Well... I guess asking 'why' it's always a good start." The Starchild said before she left.

Lamb remained at the door watching the Starchild leave... She couldn't do this on her own... Wolf was outside doing whatever Wolf did on his alone time... Lamb was alone... Alone for the first time in ages... Alone...

The Starchild did plan something after all.

She huffed in frustration as she realized the plans of the evil banana lady, she was more wicked than she liked to admit... Celestials were quite evil in some way.

The door looked extremely heavy and menacing all of a sudden, Lamb fidgeted as the minutes passed away... She could always turn around and leave... She wasn't forced to do this... She could just leave and forget about everything...

But she couldn't.

Those bright eyes were burned in her memory... She needed answers.

One way or another.

The infirmary was quiet, it was a rare occurrence since accidents at the Institute were pretty common, failed spells, constant fights between the champions, accidents, and many other things were usual in this deadly cage designed to hold and control the most dangerous beings across Runeterra.

The silence of the room made Lamb nervous, she wasn't used to be this vulnerable, even if her bow wasn't with her, Wolf would be more than enough to deal with any problem.

But now she was on her own... No bow, No Wolf... Just Lamb...

And her.

She was resting at one of the beds in the back, her usual golden and crimson armor was replaced by one of those robes sick and wounded people used, Lamb could see an alarming amount of bandages covering her body and she had several devices around her doing things Lamb never bothered to learn... After all, the Kindred never really needed that kind of things in order to heal.

The sound of the closing door made Lamb yelp, which attracted the gaze of the woman resting on the bed towards her, the woman widened her eyes clearly surprised at the nervous Lamb just standing there looking at her... It was a rare occurrence to see Lamb without Wolf... But she wasn't one to be easily intimidated by such things, and she knew it was a matter of time before the Kindred appeared in front of her... So she did the only thing she could do in such situation.

The Radiant Dawn smiled and greeted the little Lamb.

"Hello!" Leona said with a big smile "How are you feeling?"

Lamb could feel her chest tightened... But she didn't know why... It was strange... An alien sensation for her... She only felt this way whenever she was in the Fields of Justice hunting and fighting... But this feeling was new... Something completely foreign to her... She tugged her wool nervously as she didn't know what to do... Wolf wasn't here to encourage her or make fun of her.

"You don't have to be so nervous" The voice of the Radiant Dawn eased her worries a little "Come here and take a seat... I... I can't really move my legs right now."

Another new feeling invaded Lamb's chest... But this wasn't as the first one... The first one was pleasant, a fluttery sensation in her belly... This one was painful and shameful... It made Lamb feel bad... It made her blame herself for the current wounds of the Radiant Dawn.

It was guilt.

But Lamb did as Leona requested... She slowly walked towards the bed, gazing at the tiles as she walked... She stopped at the bed, unable to look at the Radiant Dawn in the eyes... This feeling was unbearable... Lamb just wanted to leave and never return.

"I am glad to see you are okay!" Lamb heard Leona say "You took some pretty nasty injuries... I was worried your recovery would be painful... It's such a relief to see you are healthy!"

Lamb felt that pleasant feeling again... She couldn't explain why the words of this mortal were affecting her like this... She dared to lift her gaze... The molten eyes of the Radiant Dawn were filled with joy, her smile was bright, and she seemed 'happy' to see Lamb... Something Lamb wasn't used to... But it was pleasant in some way.

"Come on, Take a seat." Leona offered, Lamb sat clumsily on the chair in front of the bed "You seem okay... I guess this is the difference between you and me... It will take some time for me to recover completely" Guilt "Either way, I am glad you are safe! I was so worried about you..." Pleasant "I wanted to talk to you for the longest time... But as you can see, I can't do it right now..." Painful "But you came to see me and that makes me really happy! Thank you very much for coming, little Lamb." Pleasure.

There was something in the voice of the Radiant Dawn that made Lamb shiver in delight, the way her eyes looked at her directly, she didn't look away not even once... There was no fear, There was no hate... Leona was looking at Lamb, not as the Kindred, not as the eternal hunter, not as a half... She was looking at Lamb... At Lamb and at no one else.

And that made Lamb happy.

 _"I am also glad to see you are fine, Radiant Dawn"_ Lamb finally dared to speak, she was surprised her voice didn't fail her " _I wanted to come and thank you for what you did to me at the Fields of Justice."_

"You don't have to be... It was the normal thing to do!"

...

Normal?

No.

It wasn't normal.

It wasn't normal at all.

Normal would have been turning around.

Normal would have been ignoring them.

Normal would have been avoiding the state Leona was currently in.

...

No.

This was anything but normal.

And Lamb needed to know the real reason behind Leona's actions.

She needed to know... But how...

...

'I guess asking 'why' it's always a good start'

...

Lamb definitely hated the manipulative side of Starchild.

Because Soraka seemed to always get what she wanted.

 _"Why?"_

"Uh... What did you say?"

 _"Why did you save us?"_

"Why? Becuase it was the no-"

 _"Don't you dare say because it was 'normal'!"_ Lamb's voice came a bit louder than she intended.

"I... I don't know what else I can say... They were clearly breaking the rules... They were hurting you and I just-"

 _"And look at you now! You are bedridden because you chose to save me! We weren't even on the same team! You fought against those Shadow Isles' champions... And you ended like this... All because of me! Because I was careless! Because I was weak! Because I was-"_ But Lamb couldn't finish.

Leona had placed her hands on Lamb's head... It was warm... It was pleasant... It scared Lamb... It wasn't natural for her... She was a Kindred... She was part of the Eternal Hunters... She existed to kill... To hunt... Just her and him... Just Lamb and Wolf... Just the arrows and the fangs... Just death...

Then why...

Why did Leona save her?

Leona knew who they were... What they did... What they meant... And yet... She fought against those monsters from the Shadow Isles... She fought alone against those creatures on her own... There was no way she could have won on her own... She was wounded, her bones were broken, her blood was scattered, her soul was shattered...

And yet...

She got up...

Each time, Leona got up...

No matter how much she had suffered...

No matter how severe her wounds were...

She got up...

And her shield protected Lamb and Wolf...

...

Why?

 _"Why...?"_ Lamb whispered slowly... It was warm... It was pleasant... But why? Why was it warm... Why was it pleasant?

...

Why?

"Why wouldn't I save you? Why would I turn my back on you? Because you two are 'Kindred'? Because you two are the spirits of the hunt? Because you kill innocent people for a foolish reason? I was no different from you... I was a machine who killed because I believed it was the right thing to do... But no more... I am no longer the weak and stupid girl I was back then... I am a shield, I am the Radiant Dawn... And I am the sun, and the sun will watch and shine over anyone who needs it the most." Lamb could feel Leona's warm hands tracing her face behind her mask "Mark my words, Lamb: I will protect you."

There was no doubt in her eyes... Those eyes were as bright as the sun... Filled with resolve and hope... Those were eyes Lamb had never seen before... Those were eyes Lamb wanted to...

...

Ah... It finally made sense...

Lamb never felt the elements around her, she was a spirit so things like cold or hot didn't exist for her, there was no fear, no doubt, no pain... No nothing, just the thrill of the hunt...

And yet...

Here she was...

Feeling the 'warm' and 'pleasant' hands of the Radiant Dawn on her body...

Ah...

It felt good.

 _"I suppose the rumors were right"_ Lamb finally spoke grabbing Leona's hands with hers _"The Radian Dawn is an idiot after all"_

"Wha-What kind of rumor is that?!"

 _"Apparently, a true rumor"_ Lamb couldn't help but chuckle at the huffing Radiant Dawn _"So... I was wondering if I could... Come again and... Take care of you..."_ Lamb knew she was being unreasonable... But this is what she 'wanted'.

"Of course! You can come whenever you want!"

 _"Can I bring Wolf?"_

"Well... I don't see any sign forbidding pets... So I guess it's okay!" Leona giggled.

...

It was pleasant, it was warm, it was something Lamb hadn't felt before... And it was something she wanted to possess...

Lamb just wanted those eyes of hers... She wanted to have them for herself... Those eyes who stared at her with kindness, with resolve, with hope...

Her kind and gentle voice... A voice that would not falter in front of Wolf, a voice that would understand her...

Her strong soul... A soul that would not betray her, a soul that would forever be hers...

Lamb wanted the daughter of the Sun...

Lamb wanted the Radiant Dawn...

Lamb wanted Leona...

And the hunt was on.


	2. II

**II**

"I want you to repeat it again... Slowly" The voice of Vessaria Kolminye resonated with a hint of worry.

"Yes... The wounds of the Radiant Dawn are not healing as fast as we expected... It's almost as if they aren't healing at all... I fear the curse might be more powerful than our magic."

"I expected that much, the spell was designed to kill the Kindred after all... I am actually surprised the Radiant Dawn survived, So... What are your predictions?"

"Well... At this point, it is safe to assume Leona's wounds will not heal, and I believe they will only get worse with time."

"So... We can't cure her."

"No, Soraka and Nami had been doing their best... But the damage is too extensive, even for the Starchild... I think the Radiant Dawn will never walk again..."

"And what about the perpetrators?"

"They've been sealed away in the cellars, they can still be selected during matches... But they will never see the light of the day ever again, I do believe they deserved more than that."

"It can't be helped... Champions are politically immune and that includes the Institute itself, we can't just execute them for their sins... For now, this will have to do... Do not speak with anyone about this... The least we need is a civil war inside of the Institute, I know a hot-headed Judicator who will be more than happy to cleave a few Denizens of the Shadow Isles for less than this."

"I understand... What will you do then?"

"I will try to look into Ashram's records once again, he was a genius and maybe he had a solution for something like this."

"I understand, Miss Kolminye." And with that, the two summoners left, ignoring completely the two forms that had been listening to them from the very beginning.

Humans simply can't see what they choose to ignore.

 **"So the sun lady will no longer be able to fight, huh? What's so fun about chasing after a prey that can't run away? What do you think, little Lamb?... Lamb?... Hey, Where are you going? Hey! Don't ignore me!"**

* * *

"I will blast those idiotic fools!" The form of the Tiny Master of Evil exclaimed as he hopped in the lap of the Radiant Dawn.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure you will..." Leona reassured as he petted Veigar.

"I swear I will do it! How dare they do something so evil and despicable to you?! I am the Master of Evil here!"

"But you wouldn't hurt me... Would you?"

"Of course I wouldn't! A true Master of Evil wouldn't harm his subjects!"

"That doesn't sound quite evil if you ask me." The Sinister Blade teased as she poked Veigar on his cheeks.

"You! How dare you say those things to me?! I am evil! Evil!"

"You might be evil... But your heart in good!" Braum laughed jovially as he patted Veigar on his head.

"You are hurting me, you blockhead!"

"Still... It is hard to see you like this, Leona" A worried Nine-Tailed fox purred as she rested her head on Leona's shoulder "I can't believe you fought Hecarim and Karthus on you own... You could have died, you know?"

"But I didn't!"

"Yes... But if it weren't for Yorick, you wouldn't be here..."

"I did nothing but stop those who wronged the Radiant Dawn" The Sheperd of Souls spoke from the book he was reading "The one you should be grateful with is the Kindred, if it weren't for them, the Radiant Dawn would have already joined with my Maiden of the Mist."

"Uh... You wouldn't kill Leona, right?" Ahri asked carefully.

"Of course no, she is an excellent reading partner... And the Maiden also enjoys her company."

"I guess that is great... But I still can't believe the Eternal Hunters saved you... Maybe in a desperate attempt to save themselves, they forgot you were nearby."

"What matters is that Leona is alive, accident or not, the Kindred saved Leona and we should be grateful for that!" Braum pointed out.

"Still I think we should-"

"Okay, that's enough, " The Scorn of the Moon said entering the infirmary "Leona needs to rest for now, so please, leave the room."

"And what if we don't want to?!" Veigar stated with malice.

"Then... I will make you leave." The voice of Diana resonated as her eyes glowed with silver energy.

"Hmph! If you think some lowly woman can intimidate us, then you are-"

"Let's go and grab some grub, Ahri," Katarina said as she made her way towards the door.

"I kind of want to go to Gragas' " Ahri said following the Sinister Blade.

"Yorick, my friend! The Kraken Priestess has invited me to a 'game of motions' or something like that! Would you like to come?"

"I do believe she wanted to... 'Play' that game with you alone."

"Nonsense! The more the merrier!"

"If she is into that..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing..."

And Veigar was alone with an angry Lunari in front of him.

"So... What would you do, **LITTLE** one?"

"You... How dare-"

"Now, now, don't be like that with Diana," Leona said as she snuggled the Tiny Master of Evil. "You can always come tomorrow!"

"Uh... You promise?"

"Cross my heart."

Veigar was one of the champions who had suffered the most through his life, he had been tortured till madness by the Noxians, rejected by his fellow yordles, and had literally no one to trust... But then, the Radiant Dawn simply appeared and cured his bitter heart little by little, it was safe to say Veigar 'loved' the Radiant Dawn... He viewed her as his family, something he had to protect... When he found out his dear friend had been wounded to the point of dead, his old fury flourished once again... If it weren't for Lulu, he could have gone into an onslaught against anything between him and the ones who injured Leona... Veigar might be little, but 'Master of Evil' was a fitting title for him.

"Okay... I trust in you, Leona." Veigar said hopping off of Leona's lap, he glared at Diana one last time before he left the room.

"I still can't believe you are friends with him," Diana said crossing her arms.

"He is really nice... And really cute!"

"Forget it, after dealing with that annoying scout I no longer want to have anything to do with yordles."

"You should give them a try... They are so cute!"

"Cute is not my style."

"I know... You have always been the elegant one, tall and dignified... Like the moon in the skies."

"And you are just like the sun... If it were within your powers, you would befriend rocks."

"Malphite is my friend!"

"Not that kind of rocks... That is the only thing you want: Friends."

"I can't help it... It is in my nature to see the good in everyone... Do you think... If I had been a bit more understanding... I could have-"

"Don't. They made their choices and you made yours... They tried to kill and you protected... Don't bother yourself with things that could have been."

"I suppose... Still, is it already time for me to sleep? I really wanted to spend more time with my friends."

"No, you still have two hours or so."

"Then... Why did you tell everyone to leave?"

"Because there is someone who wants to see you... But they are quite shy... I just helped them a little."

"What do you...? Oh! She came back!" Leona exclaimed with her bright smile.

"They did... I will be outside as always... Take care, Sunshine." And Diana left the room.

Leona was quite excited, the Kindred were a few of the champions she hadn't had the chance to meet before... Outside of matches, she couldn't really find where the Eternal Hunters dwelt, she had looked for their room, but it seemed like they didn't require one. She had waited at the dining hall, hoping she would find the eating, but after a whole day of waiting it was obvious they didn't need to eat... Now she had a chance to know more about the mysterious Lamb and Wolf... She had heard the rumors and the warning about those spirits... But she wasn't scared...

The Radiant Dawn wanted to be their friend.

 **"And what do we have here?"** It was almost a whisper, and yet Leona could hear him clearly **"Your annoying guard has left you alone... A wounded lion... Easy prey, indeed."**

Leona turned around but she didn't saw them, she could feel them, hiding in the shadows... But where could they be? Her eyes were focused on the shadows on the wall... She could swear she saw a bit of white wool over there for a brief moment, she wondered what exactly were they planning, she decided to turn on the little lamp beside her so she could see better and-

 **"Where are you looking at?!"** The voice of Wolf shook her soul.

He was as scary as she remembered, his ethereal form floating on the air, his fur as black as the night, his maw had that strange blue glow... His teeth were the biggest Leona had seen before, he was wearing a white mask with the form of the lamb... Leona could feel the hunger of Wolf through the holes of his mask, he had his mouth slightly open... And he waited... He waited for her to say something... Maybe beg for her life or pray to whatever god she believed in...

He clearly didn't know the Radiant Dawn.

"Hello!" Leona greeted cheerfully "I didn't see you last time! Where were you?"

Wolf was taken aback by the bright mood of the Radiant Dawn, he knew humans tended to do nonsense when they met him. Some pissed their pants, some others tried to bargain, the stupid ones tried to fight back and the most stupid ones tried to run away... The smart ones hid... And that only made the chase more fun! But... This woman was... Happy to see him...

Strange...

 **"You are quite the brave one, huh?"**

"Of course I am! Why would I be scared of you?"

 **"Woman, I have killed stronger prey than you, I could easily break your neck... I am only allowing you to live a bit more... You know, you saved us and all... Consider us even after this."**

"If you wanted to kill me, you could have done it a long time ago."

 **"Do not tempt me, woman!"**

"Aww! You are cuter than Rengar!"

 **"That's it! I will rip your head-"** But before Wolf could say another thing, Leona was already clinging to him, scratching behind his ears **"What do you think your doing?! Get away from... Oh... Oh... That's... That feels quite good... Oh! What... What have you..?! Oh... Goooood..."** Slowly, Wolf rested his head on the Radiant Dawn's lap and enjoyed the petting **"You... You will pay for t- Oh!"** Leona had found a pretty good spot in his chin.

"See! Who's a good boy?!"

 **"Who are you calling a good boy, huh?! I will... Oh... Stop... Don't... Pet me!"**

"Who's a good boy?! Come on! Who's a good boy?!" Leona cooed as she scratched Wold behind his ears "Uh? What was that? I can't hear you..."

 **"I am! I am a good boy! Stop it already!"** But before Wolf could breathe in relief, Leona hugged him tightly **"What is wrong with you, human?!"**

"It's just that you are so cute!" Leona squealed like a little girl. "Lamb is also cute, I like both of you!"

 **"I give up... Just do whatever you want..."** Wolf said making himself comfortable on Leona's lap. **"You are a weird human."**

"I'm sorry for that," Leona said as she gently caressed Wolf's head.

 **"I don't dislike it, it is... Pleasant... It is pleasant... And I suppose that's good... At least Lamb thinks is good."**

"I'm happy to hear that."

 **"You really are a weird human, anyone else wouldn't have protected us... Petting me was beyond my wildest dreams, you really are a weird human."**

"Is it that bad?"

 **"No, we just never met someone like you before... Someone who would actually die in order to protect us... It's weird... But I don't dislike it."**

"Then you like me?"

 **"Don't get ahead of yourself, human. If you get arrogant I will rip your throat apart."**

"I understand, I understand, I won't make you mad, you big and bad wolf," Leona said giggling.

 **"I'm being serious here!"**

"Yes, yes, I know, I know."

 **"You are weird."**

"Now that I think about it... Where is lamb?"

 **"She told me she had to question the Starchild... She told me to look after you while she comes back."**

"Aww! Were you worried about me?"

 **"Shut up."** Leona giggled once again and continued petting Wolf.

Wolf didn't really know how to react in this kind of situation, Lamb had always been better than him with this peaceful mood... But now, for some odd reason he couldn't understand, he wanted to stay like this... With the warmth of the Radiant Dawn by his side... He had always liked the cold, it made his prey weak and slow... But this warmth was enjoyable for him... It made him remember forgotten times of his past... A past he would never speak of... Not even with Lamb... He could hear the soft breath of the Radiant Dawn, she was falling asleep with her hand resting on his head, Wolf waited for the Scorn of the Moon to come and kick him out...

But she never came...

* * *

 _"Are you there, dear Wolf?"_

 **"I am here, little Lamb."**

 _"How is the Radiant Dawn?"_

 **"She is sleeping peacefully... Even though I am here, she is sleeping peacefully... What a weird woman she is."**

 _"I know... But I don't dislike that side of hers..."_

 **"Neither do I... So tell me, little Lamb... What happened?"**

 _"They will watch Leona's conditions for a month... And if she doesn't show any improvement in her condition... The Solari will come for her."_

 **"Hmph! Since she is no longer useful for them, they will lock her away... The kind of thing humans would do."**

 _"The Starchild said the summoners are trying to delay the moment... But they can't do much... In a month, Leona will have to leave the Institute to never come back."_

 **"And what should we do, little Lamb?"**

 _"..."_

 **"Lamb?"**

 _"She looks so peaceful... As if nothing had happened to her... She looks like one of those who chose to die by my arrows instead of your teeth..."_

 **"... Tell me again, little Lamb, which things are ours to take?"**

 _"All things, dear Wolf."_

 **"And... What do you wish to take, little Lamb?"**

 _"... I want the Radiant Dawn, dear Wolf."_

 **"Then... Let us make this woman ours."**

 _"Yes... But not here... Not yet... But soon... Soon they will come for her..."_

 **"But they will find our teeth instead."**

 _"Arrows will rain down from the sky."_

 **"Fangs will pierce their feet"**

 _"For the story of the daughter of the sun..."_

 **"... Is now ours to finish as we see fit..."**

 _"...And there is nothing they can do to stop us..."_

 **"...And if they try to..."**

 _"...They will only find their end."_

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **This will become a series...**

 **A short series...**

 **I think it will only have five chapters at best...**

 **And since the chapters will be pretty short I believe I can upload them daily...**

 **I hope you enjoyed this one...**

 **Feel free to review if you liked it...**

 **:3**


	3. III

**III**

If there was something the Kindred could be actually shocked about the Radiant Dawn, it could possibly be her abnormal ability to befriend almost every champion in the League, Wolf called it a curse and Lamb had to agree with him... There was no way a normal human could have this many and different friends... It was simply impossible.

Everyone was aware of the aggressive behavior Noxians displayed on a daily basis, it could be subtle like the power of words Swain seemed to master, it could be an onslaught of fury like the Undead Juggernaut and even deviant like Vladimir, but all the champion in the League agreed that if there was someone who actually portrayed the true essence of Noxus... That would be Darius. The Hand of Noxus was known as one of the few champions everyone feared to fight in the Fields of Justice, powerful and skilled, he and his humongous axe had terrified the lives of many champions in the top side of Summoner's Rift... So it came as a shocker when the Hand of Noxus entered the infirmary one day holding a bouquet of flowers.

It was even more surprising when the Glorious Executioner came as well with a box of 'Draven Chocolates', a set of delicious sweets baked by Morgana at the Sinful Succulence... The chocolates were delicious, the only flaw they had was that every chocolate was shaped with the face of Draven... It was quite famous around the Institute as the chocolates were always out of stock... No one knew only Draven bought those sweets.

To see the always stern and aloof Darius act almost kindly towards someone else... It was certainly a first for the Eternal Hunters as they were among the champions who had the misfortune to taste his infamous axe, the Kindred almost thought there would be four of them after that nasty gank of the Hand of Noxus... Draven was... Draven, the Glorious Executioner still acted like a complete arrogant jerk, but he had toned it down in front of the Radiant Dawn, making his company bearable... Not pleasant but bearable.

The Demacians weren't a surprise... Those 'shiny' humans liked other 'shiny' humans, especially that fabulous human named Taric, even Lamb as a female had to admit the Shield of Valoran was absolutely beautiful, but sometimes she believed his weird antics were truly outrageous.

The Might of Demacia and the Lady of Luminosity brought some books for Leona to read, the yordle tried to amuse Leona with her horrible puns... Leona still laughed at them and that made the Kindred wonder if the Radiant Dawn hadn't sustained some sort of brain damage... Even the Night Hunter made an act of presence and ate one of the Draven chocolates just to humor the Radiant Dawn.

The Ionians were also expected, the Enlightened One brought some aromatic candles and many other things to decorate the infirmary, but as Wolf would say, those were simple acts of protocol, the Ionians might be the most peaceful champion in the League... But they were also the most cunning, they knew when to act and when to attack, so Lamb could guess they only wanted to look good in front of the Solari... But other Ionians like the Master of Shadows and the Dark Sovereign felt truly worried about the condition of the Radiant Dawn, even Jhin came to perform one of his masterpieces... It was horrible but Leona liked it anyways.

Gangplank came with a crate of oranges, Illaoi came with a crate of mangos and the Bounty Hunter came because she wanted to steal the oranges and the mangos... And she succeeded.

Vi was not allowed inside of the infirmary unless she took off her gauntlets... Which she wouldn't do as Jinx remained inside of the infirmary, it was kind of amusing for Wolf to see the mean looking Enforcer being annoyed by the Loose Cannon since Leona seemed to love the blue haired girl... Caitlyn was able to control her mood and brought a few fine brews of tea.

She knew the Frost Archer had high esteem on the Radiant Dawn... But Lamb never expected to see the Ice Witch at the infirmary, holding a few figures made of True Ice... The Rabble Rouser delivered his finest ale which was obviously confiscated by the Scorn of the Moon... But the ale was never returned to Gragas in the end.

Lamb was surprised with the number of champions that apparently liked the Radiant Dawn, some were heroes, others were villains but all of them seemed attracted by the unique charm of Leona, her good-natured way of smiling to everyone, the way she laughed at the awful jokes of the Scorn of the Moon, the way her gentle soul seemed to shine despite her broken form... She was a warm light shining for everyone who dared to look at her... And that kind of light was bound to attract the darkness in the world.

Kalista, Elise, and Evelynn were inside when Lamb arrived that day.

Wolf leaped roaring in fury as soon as he saw those women surrounding the bed of the Radiant Dawn, but he was easily stopped by the Iron Revenant who just happened to be there as well... Lamb was weaponless and had no opportunity against the specters without her weapons, they only thing she could do was to stall them and wait for Diana, the Scorn of the Moon should be able to deal with this grotesque creatures easily...

"Don't hurt her!" The voice of Leona cried from afar.

"Oh... Don't worry, Sunshine, we won't kill this little lamb..." the Spider Queen whispered seductively as her thread wrapped the body of Lamb "But I do believe a small punishment is needed for her rude behavior. Wouldn't you agree, Widowmaker?"

"Small would not do... You see, I love when they scream!" Evelynn commented as she smiled wickedly.

"No! Please, she is my friend!"

"And what will you give for the safety of this little lamb and this foolish wolf, huh?" Elise asked with faux kindness "Maybe... You can finally give us your soul, Sun Goddess."

"I... I will...!"

"Both of you stop it already." Mordekaiser growled releasing Wolf "It is enough teasing for the stupid baby goat."

"Aww! You are not fun, Lord Mordekaiser!"

"I do not care about your little games, Spider Queen. We are here as the official emissaries of the Shadow Isles..." The Master of Metal cleared his throat "As I was saying before, sun lady, in the name of the Ruined King we would like to apologize for the injuries our foolish associates caused you, even though the presence of the Kindred is a nuisance for us... We would never do something as stupid as attacking the baby goat and the mutt in the middle of an official match... We... We are... S... S... Look, we just want you to get better and I am not saying that word." Mordekaiser huffed.

"What the Iron Revenant was trying to say is that we are sorry, Radiant Dawn." The Spear of Vengeance explained earning an evil eye from the Master of Metal "We will make sure to deal with the idiotic lich and the stupid pony once the summoners are done with them."

 _"So... You are not trying to harm Leona?"_ Lamb asked in disbelief.

"Lord Mordekaiser would never kill someone who is willing to hear about his foolish dream about a place called Casil... He would literally kill us if something happened to the Radiant Dawn." Elise explained undoing the threads around Lamb.

"Hey! Don't you dare insult the great country of Brazil, Fool!"

 **"I find it hard to believe you creatures wouldn't want to kill something so bright like the Radiant Dawn."**

"Even we can have friends, you stupid dog!" Elise exclaimed insulted.

 **"Do you have a death wish, bug?!"**

"Both of you, shut up! We are in the infirmary!" The Master of Metal boomed angrily "Either way, we are glad to see you are alive, Radiant Dawn... We will take our leave now, good night." The Master of Metal said marching towards the door.

"We hope for your successful recovery, Radiant Dawn," Kalista said with a bow before leaving.

"But if you were to... You know, not survive... You are always welcome among us." Elise said while she caressed Leona on her cheek "I would love to see this skin of yours a bit paler."

"I... I will think about that..." Leona answered with a nervous smile.

"Ah... The fun we will have at the Shadow Isles... So many things to see... And kill..." Evelynn hummed in delight "But I suppose we can wait... Death might be slow... But she always comes..." And with that, the Denizens of the Shadow Isles vanished in the darkness.

Lamb and Wolf remained motionless for a few moments while they tried to understand what just happened in front of them... It was ridiculous... Truthfully ridiculous... Those monsters were friends with the Radiant Dawn... That was impossible... How could that be even possible? Those monsters who hated the light the must... Friends with the Radiant Dawn...

Maybe Leona was a Goddess after all.

"Hey... Come here... They are gone so you can come out..." The Radiant Dawn spoke to the bed beside her.

 _"What are you-? What?! Is that...?_

 **"Nidalee?!"**

From beneath the bed, a feline creature creeped out slowly, it's fur as yellow as the sunflowers, with two large fangs on its maw, the Bestial Huntress groaned at the sight of the Kindred and readied herself to leap and attack, Wolf roared in answer and Nidalee leaped towards him, with the feral roar of the beast.

"It's okay!" Leona said catching Nidalee mid-air "They are my friends! It's okay!" The cougar struggled on Leona's arms but calmed down once the Radiant Dawn began scratching her belly "See... Good girl!"

 **"What is that cat doing here?!"** Wolf spat with anger.

"She sneaked in when Di wasn't looking" Leona explained hugging the beast as if it was a small animal "She's been here since the morning, hiding whenever someone entered the room."

 **"Why are you hugging that sack of fleas?! Get her out of here!"** Nidalee hissed at Wolf **"Don't you dare speak to me with that tone, you oversized kitten!"**

"Now, Now, there is no need to be so aggressive..."

 **"She is annoying! And I am supposed to be there... Not her!"**

"Aww... Are you jealous, Wolf?"

 **"Shut up, Human!"**

Lamb only watched... It was strange... It was mysterious... The charm the Radiant Dawn seemed to have in most of the champions in the League, almost like a curse or some divine blessing... Lamb herself and even Wolf were victims of this strange power Leona had... But it was pleasant, seeing Leona's smiling face was like a drug for the Kindred... Lamb wanted to see more of it... She even wanted to be the reason for that smile...

She wanted that smile for herself.

 **"Leona! Are you okay?!"** The worried voice of Wolf took her out of her thoughts

Leona was currently suffering from a grave attack of coughs, even Nidalee seemed worried and had hopped off Leona's lap.

 _"What do you need?"_ Lamb asked as she placed her hand in Leona's back.

"Just... Just some water... I will be fine with some water..." She managed to say before the coughs began again.

 _"I will go for it... Wolf, Protect her"_

 **"Leave it to me... Now, hurry up!"**

* * *

It took quite the time for Lamb to actually find the water Leona needed, Lamb had never drunk it since it was unnecessary for her... But she was able to find it after all and now she was rushing towards the infirmary, she was sure Wolf would protect Leona from anything and since Nidalee was there as well, there was probably nothing to worry about... But she could feel something painful in her chest... It was nagging her ever since she exited the room... Something wasn't right and she couldn't tell what it was... But she was sure once Leona was better, the nagging in her chest would disappear... Just one more corner and she could-

"For the last time, Scorn of the Moon! Let me through or I will have to push you away!"

"For the last time, Rakkor... Go away or I will have to kill you" The voice of Diana sounded as cold as the ice.

Lamb remained quiet and watched from afar... As far as she was concerned, the Artisan of War was some sort of acquaintance of the Radiant Dawn, but even Lamb could tell there were some bitter memories between them... Pantheon although friendly, was sometimes distant, and Leona would always wear a sad frown upon seeing him... He was probably the only one who affected Leona like that... But Lamb didn't know why.

"You have no right to tell me what to do, Lunari! This is an issue regarding the Rakkor, so get lost!"

"I have all the rights in the world to chase you away, Atreus."

"I am no longer that man..."

"Yes... You are right... You are worse than that Rakkor scum! At least, Atreus committed mistakes because he was stupid, you simply choose to make those mistakes!"

"And what about you, huh?! You killed the elders of the Solari in your rage! You pushed Leona away until she needed in that state! You are no better than me!"

"Perhaps... But at least I am trying to save her from you and the curse of Mount Targon."

"I want to help her as well! I am not that stupid! I know the Solari want her back to the temple so they can exhibit her like a prize! I want to help her-"

"How? Just tell me how are you planning to help her, huh?! Letting the Rakkor take her instead?! For what purpose?! Come on! TELL ME!"

"We... We want her as a matriarch... She is really strong and future generations could inherit her skill... I think-"

"You want to use her as a breeding machine?! Are you insane?!"

"Look... I know it sounds bad... But she no longer can fight, this is the best chance for her to be useful and-"

His words were cut off by a loud slap, his helmet rolled on the ground, and Lamb was able to see for the first time the tears of the Scorn of the Moon...

"You are not an idiot..." She whimpered "You are a monster... How dare you treat her like that? She used to be your friend and yet you betrayed her... And you are committing the same mistakes once again... I will not hand her over to you... I will not let her fall into the hell that is the Rakkor or the Solari... And if I have to kill every single one of you to protect her... Then I hope you ask that stupid dragon for help... Because I promise I will make the moon fall on you... Now get lost... I will allow you to live for now, because even after everything you had done... She still believes you are her friend... And if you dare to stand in front of me once again, your head will be the one rolling on the ground instead of your helmet."

The Artisan of War didn't say a thing... He simply remained there, flabbergasted, shocked, unmoving... If he had some thoughts on his mind, he never showed it... He simply picked his helmet and left without saying a word... Diana watched him leave before she fell to the ground in tears... Lamb watched her cry helplessly... In the end, the Kindred knew the answer... She could feel the death after all... No matter how much Leona struggled... No matter how hard Diana tried... Here at the Institute or there in Mount Targon...

The Sun would fall at the end of the month.

* * *

 _"Are you there, dear Wolf?"_

"Lamb? You are back!" Her voice was raspy, almost a whisper "I was wondering where you were..."

 _"I... Ran into some of your friends..."_

"Really? Were they nice to you?"

 _"You could say that... They told me many things about you..."_

"I hope good things..."

 _"Good things indeed... Where's Nidalee?"_

 **"I kicked her out... She was being annoying."**

"You were just jealous..."

 **"Perhaps... I really like this warmth."**

"I'm glad you like it... Lamb, did you bring the water? I would like to drink some..."

Lamb walked towards Leona... And as she did, she was finally able to see the real state of the Radiant Dawn... Her usual bright visage was now a pale shadow of what it used to be, her eyes lacked the glint Lamb saw in her for the first time... Her body once strong, was now weak and frail... And even her smile no longer showed the happiness she used to have...

She helped Leona drink the water... But Leona could only drink a bit before she started coughing again... Wolf rested on her lap and watched her carefully with her hands resting on his head.

"Thank you..." Leona said with a weak smile "I really needed that..."

Lamb could almost feel her life escaping through her lips with every word she uttered, with every movement she made, with every smile she gave... It was impossible after all... Lamb knew this to be true... It was impossible...

 _"Leona... Can I sleep with you tonight?"_

"Uh... You sleep?"

 _"No... But I want to be by your side until you do... Can I do it?"_

"Of course you can!" It was the brightest smile Lamb had seen on her face in a while "Come here!" Leona said opening her arms.

Wolf moved to the side and allowed Lamb to take his place...

...

...

Ah...

It was warm...

It was pleasant...

Embraced by the gentle arms of the Radiant Dawn...

Surrounded by her kindness...

This is what Lamb wanted...

This warmth...

This happiness...

She wanted to enjoy it forever...

She wanted to remain by Leona's side forever...

...

...

But it was impossible...

Because Leona was dying...

And there was nothing Lamb could do to stop it...


	4. IV

**IV**

No one in the League could deny the might of the High Councilor Vessaria Kolminye.

After the mysterious disappearance of Ashram and the shameful event with Heyman, the League had lost every ounce of trust it had gained through the years. Some city-states were even planning to overthrow the summoners and return to the old days when they would just kill themselves over and over again with no real objective other than the complete annihilation of the enemy city-state... Those were dark days indeed.

The situation looked extremely bad, several champions were leaving the League, the Judicator ran wild punishing almost anyone for every little thing... Another Rune War was inevitable and the summoners weren't sure if Runeterra would survive another devasting event such as that... There was no hope.

That was until that woman acquired the power.

In a last attempt to redeem themselves, the summoners selected the most talented summoner the academy had the honor to educate and raise as the last hope for the League of Legends, many had their doubts about this decision since there were more safe choices... Vessaria was just a summoner with good grades and nothing else, no experience, no history, no influence, no allies... Hell, not even enemies... She was a complete blank page before she was selected... But she lived to the expectations and even surpassed them by far.

It hadn't been easy...

Vessaria had to deal with a lot of doubts on her, the mistrust of the city-state, and the spies that wanted to unlock the terrible secrets hidden beneath the Institute of War... But she wasn't a normal woman, she was determined to harness the power of the League of Legends and make the other countries abide by her will... She was determined to make every single one of the champions respect, obey, and fear her if necessary... She was willing to do anything for Valoran.

And she did.

Under the leadership of Vessaria, the League of Legends was once again the most powerful nation across Valoran and even across Runeterra, every city-state bowed to respect and follow the rules of the Institute and cease-fire among themselves... New champions were attracted thanks to the might of the High Councilor and the League secured its position as the ruler of Valoran.

Vessaria could see all her dreams becoming true, she had all the power she wanted, all the respect she wished for, all the riches she dreamed with... But the real reward were the champions, those god-like entities she used to admire in her younger days... Vessaria would always remember when the regal and powerful form of the Mighty Judicator knelt in front of her and swore total loyalty to her and no one else.

The champions were a dream for the High Councilor, always watching them from afar, always listening to their problems with no real way to help them, always feeling powerless and weak... With her ascension as the Leader of the Institute of War, Vessaria vowed to protect and shelter those misunderstood champions, those broken humans who were running away from their past, those atrocities who didn't have a place to belong... Vessaria vowed to become their family...

That is why this moment hurt more than anything else...

Because she had failed in the only thing she really cared for...

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I'm really sorry..." Vessaria kept muttering as she pushed the wheelchair, it had been a long war... She had used every trick she had up her sleeve... But she knew it was a lost battle from the very beginning... She just refused to admit it until the bitter end.

And such end had finally come.

"It's okay... It's okay... I'm fine..." The Radiant Dawn reassured once again "You did everything within your power and I am grateful for that... Thank you, Vessaria."

"I could have done better... I could have-"

"It is not your fault... It's nobody's fault... Things just happen and sometimes those things are a bit bad... Do not blame yourself for this."

"But I have to! The champions are my responsibility! This is not just bad... it's awful! How can you just say 'things just happen'?! It is not fair! You didn't deserve any of this! You-" Her words were cut off when she felt the hand of Leona on hers.

"It's fine..." Leona whispered softly "It's fine... I know I will never return to what I used to be... And I know the path ahead of me is filled with grief... But I am still alive... I may not be able to walk or move ever again... But as long as I breathe I will always find a way to do what I do best: Be the Sun for those who need it... So don't blame yourself, Vessaria... I might be gone but you still have a lot of children to take care of... The people in Valoran might view them as powerful and unbeatable entities... But you and I know just how weak they really are... They need the League... And they need you... So keep going forward... I promise the sun will always be there to show you the way."

It wasn't fair...

It wasn't fair...

Vessaria knew Leona was one of the kindest and most gentle champions on the League...

It wasn't fair for her to end like this...

But this was the end of the line...

She did her best...

She did everything in her power...

But in the end, Vessaria wasn't able to protect the champions she loved so much...

But as Leona said...

It was nobody's fault...

Things... Simply happen...

* * *

"NO!"

"Veigar... Please... You have to understand-"

"NO! I DON'T GET IT! WHY CAN'T YOU STAY HERE WITH US?! WHY?!"

"Because I can no longer fulfill my role as a champion, I can't fight so... So the League has no need for someone like me..."

"Please... Please, stay here with us... We... We will fight for you! We will make you can stay here! We will... We will-!" The Tiny Master of Evil couldn't continue as he felt the gentle and warm embrace of the Radiant Dawn, his small hands hugged her back and his tears began falling from his eyes "Please... Please, don't leave me alone..."

"I don't want to let go... But... I have to go..."

Leona hugged the trembling form of the yordle and felt her vision mist... She could also see her friends around her... The Demacians, the Noxians, the Piltovians, the Zaunities, the Yordles, the Shurimans, the Freljorians, the Pirates, the ones who didn't have a place to belong, the Denizens of the Shadow Isles, and even the Voidlings were present to bid farewell to the Radiant Dawn... All of her friends...

Ah...

She didn't want to go...

She wanted to stay...

She wanted to remain with her friends... Even for a single second... A single moment...

But her time was up...

"Radiant Dawn" Called the familiar and not so pleasant voice of the Solari elder "Let us depart at once, we still have to deal with the Rakkor and your presences is needed."

Leona had always hated that man, the man who came down the mountain for her, the man who taught her everything she knew, the man who gave her the title of the Chosen of the Sun... And the man who lied to her, the man who hid the truth, the man who betrayed her...

Leona hated him with everything she had...

The wheel-chair moved and Leona heard the words of her friends behind her, some of them were crying, others simply remained silent... But for Leona, there were two forms she missed the most... Her dear friend, her soulmate, the one Leona loved the most, the moon she watched every night... But she really couldn't blame Diana, the Lunari had never liked farewells... And Leona knew she wouldn't be able to remain composed if the Scorn of the Moon was present... She would cry and even attempt to remain by her side... Even though she knew her place was not by side of the Lunar Goddess.

The other was one Leona just recently had a chance to meet.

Truthfully, Leona always had a bit of fear in her heart whenever the Eternal Hunters were by her side... But the happiness she felt when they did come back was stronger than her fright... Getting to see the kind side of Wolf was something she would never forget... Being able to hold the cool yet fragile body of Lamb was a bliss no one but Leona will ever get to experience... And deep inside the heart of Leona, she wished she had left this world in the soft white wool and the black and warm fur of the Kindred, surrounded by the darkness and the gentle embrace of the Moon...

"I really hope you will choose us instead of the Rakkor, Radiant Dawn." The annoying voice of the elder said "At least with us, you will be treated like the deity you are instead of the disgraceful alternative of the Rakkor."

Pretty words... Leona knew very well the paths ahead of her... She could choose to remain with the Solari and become some sort of attraction for the generations to come, like a relic behind a glass cabinet, simply there accumulating dust until the ages finally took his body to the soil she came from... or she could choose the Rakkor, the small village at the base of the mountain was a good place to spend the rest of her days, everything she knew was there and she could even meet with her old friends... The only problem was the role they were offering her: Matriarch, or breeding machine... Leona was the Radiant Dawn after all, and there was a high probability for her children to become the next chosen of the sun... And the Rakkor really wanted to control the power of the Sun...

So Leona had to paths to take... A doll made for an exhibition... Or a future with a man she didn't love...

Well... It was a dream of hers to become a loving mother... But guiding those who were lost in the shadows was her calling...

She didn't know what to do...

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice the moment when they lifted her from the wheelchair and placed her gently on the carriage... That was until she saw a glint of red in the eyes of her companion... She then realized who was with her at the carriage...

"Pantheon?"

"... Hey... I... I'll be going with you..."

"Are you sure? Mount Targon is pretty far away from the Institute, it will take a while to come back and matches-"

"I am not returning... I am no longer a champion of the League..."

"Wha-What do you mean with that? You... You said you wanted to-"

"I know... I know... But... I... I will remain by your side... I promise I will..."

"Pantheon... You..."

"I know I will never be the kind of man you always wanted... But I simply can't leave you alone... If you choose the Rakkor I... I can promise you a normal life... I now you will never love me and I am sure deep inside you hate me for what I... For what Atreus did... But I want to protect you... So, please... Choose me instead of the Solari..."

For Leona, Pantheon was a man that never backed away from something, a man who would fight till his last breath, a man who will choose to die on the battlefield, a man who simply hated the Solari, and by the definition, a man who hated her... And yet... He was begging her to choose a life with the man who betrayed her, to bear his children... And to spend the rest of her days by his side... She just had one simple question left... The most important question Leona had for him right now... The only one that mattered...

"Is that Pantheon asking for it?... Or is it Atreus?"

"... Both..." Pantheon looked at the ground in shame... It was not like him to be this weak... Especially in front of his rival... She owned Leona so much... And he was sure this wouldn't be enough...

His heart skipped a bit when he felt the warm hand of Leona squeeze his... He lifted his gaze and saw her smile... Not the bright smile she always wore on the battlefield... Not the loving smile only reserved for the Scorn of the Moon... It was that smile she always gave Atreus whenever she forgave him for something stupid he did before... It was a calming smile filled with understanding and forgiveness... It was a smile Patheon had come to love more than war...

"I would love to be your wife, Pantheon." She told him softly.

It was a good thing he was wearing his helmet... Otherwise, he wouldn't live peacefully for the rest of his life, he was a man and a Rakkor...

And that kind of Men didn't cry...

Especially not in front the woman they loved...

* * *

Leona was glad... Not happy... But she was glad...

She had finally recovered one of the things she held dear in her heart... Her dear childhood friend...

It was kind of embarrassing for her to be honest, she literally had accepted to marry Pantheon... It wasn't that bad... Leona knew that behind his helmet, Pantheon was an attractive man... And as a Rakkor woman, she was naturally attracted to strong men... But at least it was Pantheon and not some random man she didn't know... So maybe it wouldn't be that bad... She completely avoided thinking about the 'baby' issue aside from the names.

For now, it was pretty awkward inside of the carriage... Pantheon was just there sitting in silence like a rock, sometimes mumbling to himself and giggling stupidly... Leona couldn't deny he was pretty weird.

Outside, the Sun had already set and she could see the first stars and the gentle light of the moon... Leona couldn't help but feel a bit sad at the sight of the moon... Even thought she could understand Diana's feelings, she at least wanted to hug her one last time... There was also Lamb and Wolf but Leona supposed they simply didn't like the crowds... Although it would have been nice to pet that soft wool and that warm fur...

She watched the moon appear in the sky and...

Uh?

Was it a trick of the shadows? Leona could swear she saw something leaping through the sky... But the carriage was moving fairly fast and there was no light aside from the moon and the lights inside the carriage... It was weird... Maybe it was just her imagination-

A sudden flash of silver passed above the carriage, Leona heard a loud explosion and the carriage stopped abruptly... She heard the panicked voices of the guardians that were driving the carriage... And her voice made Leona's heart ache...

"Give her back! She is mine!"

"Pantheon!" Came the terrified voice of the elder from outside "It's the Scorn of the Moon! She is attacking the caravans! You must stop her!"

"Consider it done." He said as his gaze changed, no longer the gentle and shy man that proposed to Leona... This was the Artisan of War.

"Pantheon!" Leona called desperately "Please!" She begged trying to grab him but falling as her legs failed her.

Pantheon hurried and helped her sit again... He stared into her eyes for a second and hugged her softly.

"I understand... I won't kill her... I will only chase her away... I promise." He whispered.

"Thank you..."

"Pantheon! Hurry up!" The voice of the elder was muffled by another explosion nearby "The guards will protect the Radiant Dawn! Hurry up!"

"I will come back... You just wait for me..." He muttered before he left.

Leona saw the shadows of the guards forming around her carriage, she could tell those were members of the Ra-Horak order as she recognized their armors... She knew Diana was strong... But against these many would be impossible for Diana to save her... And that was if Diana managed to defeat Pantheon... Which was extremely hard since the Scorn of the Moon had never bested the Artisan of War... Leona just hoped Pantheon would keep his promise and allow Diana to leave alive... She hoped...

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" One of the guards yelled on the night.

"IT'S COMING THIS WAY! DO NOT LET IT REACH THE RADIANT DAWN!"

Leona could hear the guards move nervously around the carriage as they took a defensive position, What could possibly be outside chasing after her? Leona could understand Diana... But who...?

 **"They think they can beat us..."**

 _"It is called denial..."_

Leona stopped breathing... They came... They really came for her...

The Eternal Hunters were here for her.

She could hear the guards yelling at each other... And the battle raged... She could hear their desperate cries as the arrows rained from the sky, she could hear the metal breaking beneath the teeth, she could hear how some of them begged for their lives, she could hear the blood flooding the ground, the bones becoming dust... And the smell of death in the air...

The silence filled the carriage as Leona could no longer hear anything outside... She could still pick some explosions and screams on the battle far away... But it was so silent outside of the carriage Leona almost believed everyone was dead...

She was wrong.

The door of the carriage began opening slowly, she could see black fog slipping through the door... And they were there... Lamb was holding her bow, traces of blood all over her mask and on her wool... Wolf, on the other hand, had a red liquid falling from his maw... As far as Leona was concerned, neither Wolf nor Lamb could bleed.

Lamb approached her slowly and Leona closed her eyes... It wasn't the way she wanted to leave this world... But it was better than nothing...

She waited patiently for the arrows to come... But instead, she felt a soft thing embrace her body... She opened her eyes... White and black surrounded her... It was warm... It was pleasant...

 _"I'm glad me made it in time,"_ Lamb spoke hugging Leona tightly.

"Lamb? Wolf? Why are you here?"

 **"We came for you, human!"**

"Wha-Why?"

 **"Are you stupid or what? Did you really think you could escape from us, huh?! You are our prey and no one is going to take you away from us!"**

 _"The Scorn of the Moon asked us to help her retrieve you from the claws of the Solari, we were planning on doing it ourselves but we supposed a bit of help would make things easier."_

 **"We could have done it by ourselves! We don't need that foolish Lunari!"**

"Then... Diana is...?"

 _"A distraction, she will flee once we give her the signal... Now, we must move... Wolf!"_

 **"Leave it to me! Come on, human!"** Wolf said as he surrounded Leona with his form... But the Radian Dawn didn't move **"What are you waiting for? Hurry up!"**

"I... I think it would be for the best if I... If I remained here..."

 **"What?!"**

"I... I no longer able to fight... I can't even move on my own... I... I can't go with you..."

 **"You can't?! Of course, you can! We have already told you! You are OURS! You belong to us! You are our prey! You are-"** Wolf stopped talking when Lamb suddenly hugged Leona again.

 _"You told me you would protect me... You told me you would be there for me... And now, it's my turn to do the same for you... As Wolf had said: You are ours. Your kindness, your happiness, your fears, your weaknesses, your smile, your body, your soul... You belong to us... And I want you to mark my words: I will protect you."_

Leona stared into the mask of the Lamb... She could feel the conflict inside her heart... She knew no matter how hard she tried, she would never love Pantheon the way she loved Diana... No matter how hard she tried, Mount Targon would never be the same as the Institute of War... No matter how hard she tried, her real friends lived at the League...

No matter how hard Leona wanted to try... She couldn't lie to herself...

"Can I... Can I really come back?"

 **"We never asked if you wanted... We 'told' you.."**

"Then... Then I suppose I don't have other choices, do I?" Leona said with a small smile "Then... Let us go." Leona said as she held on Wolf.

 _"Diana must be waiting for our signal, we must hurry."_

The scenery outside of the carriage was better than Leona expected, while there were a lot of bodies and pools of blood, she could hear them breathe, they were simply injured and unconscious... Maybe Wolf was scarier than she thought...

 **"Right... Let that arrogant human we are done with our part."**

 _"Wait... Somethings not right... I don't hear any-"_ But before Lamb could finish, a projectile soared through the sky and almost impaled her head.

 **"Who did that?!"** Wolf roared.

Another projectile was shot and this one hit Wolf, Leona fell to the ground as Wolf groaned in pain... It was a spear... A Rakkor spear...

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" The furious voice of the Artisan of War boomed through the skies as he leaped with his shield ready and another spear in his hand.

Lamb managed to dodge the fatal blow by jumping gracefully to the side, with her bow ready, she shot a barrage of arrows, but these simply bounced on the Shield of Aegis, the Rakkor roared and rushed towards Lamb.

"Pantheon! Stop!" Leona begged but the Artisan of War didn't listen "Wolf! You have to help Lamb!"

"I'm on it!" Wolf replied ripping away the spear on his body, he groaned once the spear was out and spat it to the side.

With a feral growl, Wolf rushed towards Pantheon with his maw open, his fangs found the shoulder of the Artisan of War, making him scream in pain... But with a single movement of his Shield, he pushed the beast away from him, Lamb took advantage of the distraction and shoot another barrage of arrows, impaling the leg of Pantheon... But the Artisan of War couldn't feel a thing, his rage was fueling his power, with a vicious grip, he grabbed the small body of Lamb and threw her to the side, the Eternal Hunter collided with the carriage near Leona... Wolf roared and tried to bit Pantheon again, but the Rakkor smashed his shield against his nose and knocked him up.

Leona was slowly crawling towards the fallen form of Lamb... But she felt a shudder... And suddenly the flow of time changed...

She didn't know if the world was slow... Or if she was faster... She simply could see everything in small motion...

She heard the angered roar of Pantheon... And she saw the spear flying deadly and true... It was the Heartseeker Strike... An ability Atreus had mastered a long time ago...

The strike always found its mark... And Lamb was the target this time...

Leona watched as the spear moved slowly towards Lamb... She was getting up... She would not be able to dodge in time... She was going to be impaled... And die at the hands of the Artisan of War...

...

...

There was only one way to end this...

...

...

The Radiant Dawn called for the sun... Her chest burned as she wasn't supposed to call for her father in the middle of the night... But she had to do it... She felt how the sun energy flowed through her limbs... Burning her muscles and tearing her bones... But it did the trick... Leona could feel how the life returned to her legs one more time...

And she became a shield one last time...

...

...

...

Weird...

She was sure she leaped to protect Lamb...

Then... Why was she looking at the night sky?

It was strange... She was sure it had worked... She tried to move but her body didn't respond... Had she failed and the sun power had destroyed her body completely? It was a possibility... But there was something else... A pair of blue orbs surrounded by a wooden frame... But Leona felt there was something hiding behind that wooden mask... She raised her hand slowly... And gently, the mask fell...

...

Ah...

She was beautiful...

A pale visage with sapphire eyes... She was beautiful... Leona only wondered why was she crying... Why was Lamb so sad? It didn't make sense... She was saying something... Maybe screaming but Leona couldn't tell... She couldn't hear a thing...

...

Sleepy...

She could feel her eyelids heavy... She needed to sleep... She was tired...

But Lamb was so sad... There might be something she could do... So Leona raised her arm... And caressed Lamb's cheek...

"It's okay... It's okay... I promised I would protect you... Didn't I? I'm just a bit tired... I just need to sleep a little... I promise I will wake up in the morning... I.. I prom..."

Slowly... The world began losing its light...Until there was nothing left but the eyes of Lamb and the Moon in the sky...

...

...

Leona smiled...

She had protected Lamb until the end... The spear had pierced her heart instead... This time she had protected her...

There was no pain...

There was no sadness...

Only the soft and warm wool of Lamb...

...

...

And the darkness finally took her in its gentle embrace...


	5. V

**It is the end...**

* * *

 **V**

It was cloudy outside...

It had been cloudy yesterday...

It had been cloudy the day before yesterday...

And the day before that as well...

It had been cloudy...

The sun refused to show himself...

It had been five days since the Radiant Dawn left to never come back...

Five days were no champion participate in any match...

Five days of absolute silence...

Five days...

But for some... Five days felt like an eternity...

No one dared to approach the Tiny Master of Evil, not even the always positive Lulu... A dark aura followed his every move... But the champions were not alien to his feelings...

It had been a tragedy...

On that day, none of them could believe when the Scorn of the Moon returned with the limp body of Leona, none could stomach to see the Radiant Dawn devoided of life... With a spear piercing her heart... Soraka with the help of the other healers had tried everything... But the Radiant Dawn was gone... Diana simply brought her body to the only place they both have called a home... The Institute of War would be her resting place...

No one dared to ask for the spear... Everyone could recognize who was the owner of such weapon... But the cruelty of the truth was enough to keep their questions at bay... And since the Artisan of War didn't return... They could only guess the Scorn of the Moon ripped his head out of his shoulders...

It had been a big but quiet ceremony on the grounds outside the Institute of Justice, every champion that wasn't imprisoned in the cellars attended dressed with a black cloth and a sunflower in their hands. The Maven of Strings played a beautiful song as the coffin made its way into a new part of the garden, the summoners had simply designed that place as some sort of playground for the Shepherd of Souls and the other Denizens of the Shadow Isles as they would find solitude and peace, a graveyard filled with nameless tombs... Now, there was a name on one of them.

Vessaria watched the gray sky with tedium, sitting in her office and holding an empty cup of tea in her hands, her eyes were surrounded by dark shadows and she breathed slowly while her empty eyes tried to make some senses in the misshapen forms of the clouds. It had been a terrible week for her, she had lost it during the ceremony and had cried while she was giving her farewell speech, ever since then, she had been secluded in her office as she read Leona's records, again and again, hoping to find a way to fix the bottomless pit in her heart... With no result at all... Only making her feel more miserable than she already was...

"Miss Kolmyne!" Came the annoying voice of her companion.

Despite the pain and suffering she was going through... She was still Vessaria Kolmyne, the leader of the League of Legends... And it was her job to be here listening to this disgusting man and his bantering.

Ah...

She wished she could just kill him and be done with this annoying matter...

But that would be unprofessional... And Leona did hold some sort of bond with him anyways...

Vessaria sighed and averted her eyes from the gray sky to look at the man in question, a man with bronze skin and dark hair, wearing a white and golden robe. Vessaria could see he was quite pissed and annoyed... But if he could see just how powerful her own annoyance and anger was, he would be on the ground crying, pissing himself and asking for forgiveness... Cleaning would be a pain in the ass, but such image brought a small smile to Vessaria and encourage her to continue this painful appointment with the elder of the Solari.

"Yes, Mister Nero?"

"Could you please stop trying to stall this process any further?! I have already told you all the reasons and every argument I have, I believe I have and hold all the reasons to take what rightfully belongs to the Solari. You and your organization have no right to keep the Solari treasures and exhibit them as some sort of show on the gardens!"

The nerve... Vessaria could feel how the cup began cracking in her hands... How dare he...? How could he even dare to claim those treasures belonged to a bunch of pigs like the Solari elders? How could he even dare to insult the monument that she herself erected in the graveyard for the Radiant Dawn? Vessaria knew the Solari were a bunch of stupid and idiotic fools... But this man was beyond anything she could handle, her blood boiled in her veins like magma under the ground, her fury roared in her head as it demanded to split this man in half... She could do it... Only Ayala and the Master Summoner were above her when it came to power...

But she wouldn't... Because no matter how much she hated to admit it, Vessaria knew he was right... The Zenith blade and the Shield of Daybreak belonged to the Solari, he could take them if he wanted...

"The body will remain here," Vessaria said with such a sharp and cold voice it made Nero tremble a little "This was her home, in this place she began to live the way she wanted... And in the end, She left this world as Leona, The Radiant Dawn... A champion of the League."

Nero didn't say anything after that... He might have, but Vessaria ignored him as she got up and made her way towards the graveyard. Walking through the halls was oppressive and painful because Leona was a peculiar champion, most of the other champions avoided some places, like how Noxians never went to the Demacian wing, or how the Piltovians avoided the Zaunite rooms... But Leona had been in every corner of the Institute of War, from the infamous cellars were the most dangerous champions were locked up, to every single room and wing available, including the Summoner's wing, the Kitchens, the forest behind the Institute, the Gardens, the swamps, the haunted houses, the dark corners and alleys... Every nook and Cranny of the Institute held memories of the Radiant Dawn being what she always was...

The Sun...

Now those memories only lived as painful reminders of how the world had become gray... Especially for those how loved her... Like Vessaria and many more champions and summoners...

Outside was still the same. With the sun gone, the wind and the cold had taken place over the environment making the once cheerful and beautiful garden nothing but a sad shadow of what it used to be... Pitiful... Vessaria had fought so much to return the League to its glorious state, and she had lost everything in one night... Pitiful... But not eternal, the League had survived many tragedies before, Vessaria knew she could restore it once again... But it would take a while, she needed to heal her soul first and let go of the pain and guilt... It would take a long while... And she was fine with that.

She kept walking slowly until she noticed there was something strange, there were more people surrounding them, Vessaria never knew how they appeared, she could guess she simply didn't care enough to notice them before. But there was something out of place about them, they were wearing golden armors and they were heavily armed with long swords and heavy shields, the battalion of soldiers walked in unison making their footsteps echo through the empty grounds, dulling the howling of the wind and other sounds... Weird... Why would Nero need such strong unit by his side just to fetch a shield and a sword? Well, Solari were known to always be overdramatic for every little thing... A stupid ceremony in which Vessaria would have to take place, most likely...

What a pain...

Vessaria could see at the distance the entrance of the graveyard, the ark made of granite with the two elder dragons at the sides evoked the memories of that when she walked behind the coffin in her elegant black dress. It had been a gift from the master summoner, intended as some sort of joke or prank... It never passed through her mind she would use it for such thing... The metal bars of the gate sent shivers through her spine as she felt the characteristic aura of the Shadow Isles surround her being as she got closer... But there was something strange regarding the whole situation... It was probably the warriors whispering terrified around her, or maybe it was the sudden gale that hit them as soon as they got in... It was none of those... It was something Vessaria couldn't see at first, not because it was something so subtle or because it was hidden... She simply chose not to believe it was there.

Rusted swords, Broken spears, shattered armors, and corpses filled the ruined ground. Some of the tombs were bathed in some dark liquid and there was a strange smell of copper filling the air, she could see some fresh corpses with their tattered forms, some were missing limbs and some others were rotting on the ground... There was no scent of decomposition, only the dull yet suffocating smell of the dead... Shivers ran through her spine as she recognized such feeling, there was only a handful of champions who could cause such strange sensation... Only one could do it wherever they went...

It couldn't be...

"As you can see..." Came the annoying voice of Nero " We have sent our best warriors to retrieve our treasures, but all of them have been obliterated by your monsters! I hope you can control that beast and give us what we want! You promised you would help us!"

So that's why he came, Huh? Vessaria was sure she was forgetting something, maybe she completely ignored what Nero was saying since he had so little presence and importance for her, Vessaria simply accepted his request in autopilot... And now she had no other choice but to help him I his stupid request... Of course, even if she was the third strongest summoner in the League, there was no way she could alone control the fury of a champion who evidently tore apart these warriors with apparent ease... Besides, she didn't want to help Nero in the first place...

"More corpses..." Said a low and bored voice behind them "The common grave is already full... I suggest you come later after I'm done with the bodies..." The form of the Sheperd of Souls walked slowly and quietly towards them with his shovel by his side, a dark mist surrounding his back and the sound of small creatures creeping behind him. The Solari warriors raised their swords and prepared their shields for anything "Worry not, feeble humans... She will deal with all of you... I only came to clean the aftermath..."

"What is the meaning of this, Yorick?" Vessaria asked putting herself between the Gravedigger and the Solari warriors "Who did this?"

"She did it..." Yorick simply answered "These idiots have been coming to steal what is hers... She had slaughtered every single one of them... But the fools never learn... So many bodies, not enough coffins..."

"Where are our warriors, Monster!" Nero roared in fury "Give us the body of our fallen brothers!"

"They no longer belong to you, human... They do not deserve to rest in this sacred ground... Forever they will follow a sinister will... Like the cattle follows the herd until they fall into the abyss..."

"You...!"

"Halt!" Vessaria ordered with severity "He is doing his job as the guardian of the graveyard, if your warriors were stupid enough to fight a champion of the League by themselves, they are better dead than alive, that way their stupidity won't be passed to the next generation."

"How dare you?!" Nero voiced in fury as the other warriors growled in fury.

"Let's just get over with this, I do not wish to be in this place any further than needed, keep doing your job, Yorick" The shepherd bowed slightly and walked to the side "Let's go," Vessaria said walking and ignoring the protest and insults of the Solari.

* * *

Vessaria wondered if she had neglected her duties for far too long. As she made her way to the center of the Graveyard, dozens upon dozens of corpses littered the ground with their broken swords and armor... She couldn't believe these men were allowed into the grounds without her consent, she couldn't believe they were stupid enough to even try again and again a futile mission that only resulted in more losses... A shield and a sword were not worth enough to sacrifice so many lives uselessly... But Solari had never been that bright, to begin with... In a way, it was beneficial for the idiots to just die a pointless death that couldn't harm Runeterra in any way... If Yorick was indeed doing his job, then there were probably more corpses somewhere in the area, being used for dark arts or other purposes... Vessaria didn't care, though, Yorick had proven to be not that dangerous... At least not for the Institute.

The tombstone continued to become even more darkened as they proceeded forward, the smell of copper became even more noticeable and Vessaria was able to see some fresh traces of the recent massacre...

What was this man trying to achieved anyways? Were the sword and the shield so valuable he had to sacrifice many lives? Or was he so stupid he couldn't see that those treasures no longer belonged to him and his people? Vessaria couldn't tell and she didn't want to even think about it... She just hoped she wasn't there waiting for them... As much power as Vessaria held within the champions, they could still do whatever they wanted as long as they didn't interfere with any of the City-States or the balance in Runeterra... And a sword and a shield were not enough reason for Vessaria to take action against the well being of the champion, especially since she was by their side.

"What is she doing here?!" She heard Nero spat in disgust, the other warriors shared his anger as their whisper became loud roars of fury.

A lone silver figure was kneeling in front of the monument dedicated to the daughter of the Sun, a big obelisk with the shape of the Radiant Dawn holding her weapons as she called for the solar flare upon her enemies in the Fields of Justice, Vessaria couldn't remember that night when she had created that statue, nor could she remember how she did it... But that was definitely her creation, the last tribute she gave one of her favorite champions in the League, by the sides she could see the celestial weapons shining with the power of the Sun despite being a cloudy and gray day.

The king of the sky still remained by the side of his daughter... Even if she no longer was there...

"What are you doing here, Heretic?!" Nero screamed in fury followed by his warriors "Trying to steal the legacy of our people?! I knew it was you who had killed our brothers! Only the brutish Lunari could do this kind of horrendous act!"

The Scorn of the Moon didn't react at his words, she remained where she was... Kneeled in front of the tomb, praying in silence with her eyes closed and her forehead with the Lunari symbol touching the cold stone of the obelisk. She then got up slowly and looked at the Solari... There was nothing in her eyes... Not even a single shadow of anger or wrath, there was only pitiful and painful emptiness accompanied by exhaustion and melancholy. Vessaria had heard rumors of how Diana had remained by the grave even after the ceremony had ended, she had heard several champions speaking of how she never left its side, she would sometimes move to bring flowers or clean the grave... But she refused to leave...

Pitiful, indeed...

Vessaria could see a bouquet of fresh sunflowers at the bottom of the obelisk... By the quality of the flowers, she could guess they belonged to Zyra's garden, sunflowers hadn't bloomed ever since Leona's demise. Diana walked slowly towards the group, with her silver hair swaying with the wind and her eyes focused on something Vessaria couldn't see, the warriors readied themselves but Diana simply passed through the as if they didn't exist in the first place... Although, she did whisper something to Vessaria when she was close enough.

"Do not interfere... The hunters are angry... And even you can become prey for them..." She said before she disappeared behind all of them.

"Hmph! I suppose that heretic trash wouldn't dare to do anything with the presence of her leader, after all, I would have liked to see her try something so you can see just how devious she really is, Miss Vessaria." Nero spoke with arrogance, but Vessaria couldn't quite understand him as she was trying to process what was going to happen "Either way, we thank you collaboration with us, Miss Vessaria, we will take it from here" He said before he walked with his soldiers towards the obelisk.

Vessaria tried to scream, shout, warm him, insult him, beg him, speak to him... But she couldn't do it... The words were stuck in her throat and refused to leave her mouth. She tried to grab Nero's hand, push him, punch him, shove him but she couldn't even close her eyelids... She could only breath in silence and watch as they touched the golden weapons from their place... She could only breath in silence and watch as the demons were unleashed and the hunters made the act of presence in front of the obelisk... She could only breath and watch in silence...

...

...

...

In silence...

It was faster than Vessaria had anticipated...

It was deadly silent around her...

Only her breathing... And the panting of the beast...

She could feel the drops of blood that managed to land on her face running through her cheeks and falling into her robes... At her feet, she could see the shattered form of a shield that managed to land near her feet, completely obliterated by a set of fangs that easily pierced the metal and torn it apart like wet paper... Around her, the broken forms of the corpses lay in disorder and chaos, all the other graves bathed in the blood... All of the except the obelisk that remained pure and pristine like the weapons of gold metal by its side... She could see the eyes of Nero focused on her as his twisted visage was the testament of the last feelings he had before his soul left his body, Vessaria watched those empty windows before his head was severed from the rest of his body by the fangs of the beast.

She was as white as the freshly fallen snow of the Freljord, her soft wool seemed to shine with an unnatural glow as she remained motionlessly watching Vessaria. He was as dark as the shadows that ran during the moonless nights, his maw tainted in the crimson blood of his last victim as he chewed the last remainings of the poor bastard that dared to touch the gifts from the celestial vault... The Kindred that would remain stoic and apart from the rest of the world were now in front of the grave of the Radiant Dawn, protecting her legacy from the hands of those who were unworthy of her might... Through the sapphire glow of their mask, Vessaria could see the shared pain, the shared anger, the shared guilt... And the last promise they made to the one they loved the most.

"I'm sorry..." Vessaria muttered slowly "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect her... I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry..."

" _It was not your fault... It was nobody's fault..._ " The Lamb whispered as she faded with the wind.

Vessaria couldn't have known the Denizens of the Shadow Isles were planning an ambush against the Kindred, it wasn't her fault...

The Kindred were reckless enough to get themselves caught in the ambush, it wasn't their fault...

Leona had chosen to protect them despite knowing she could not win, it wasn't her fault...

The Solari believed it was safer for them to protect their avatar of the Sun at Mount Targon, It wasn't their fault...

Diana only wanted to set her friend free from the claws of those tyrannic people, it wasn't her fault...

Pantheon only wanted to protect the woman he loved, it wasn't his fault...

The Kindred...

The Kindred only wanted to walk into the light for once and enjoy the warmth of the Sun... It wasn't their fault...

...

...

...

It was nobody's fault...

* * *

 **"I have to give it to them"** Wolf spoke as he chew on something **"Those bastards sure are persistent"**

 _"It doesn't matter... In the end, they all die the same way... By my arrows or..."_

 **"By my Teeth! But still... That Shepherd sure has a lot of work to do now thanks to us... Poor guy."**

Lamb watched the landscape from the tree they were currently in, it had been a few days since the Solari had come with Vessaria Kolminye in order to retrieve Leona's sword and shield, ever since then, Lamb hadn't seen anybody else aside from the usual visitors of the grave. The Scorn of the Moon would come very often and even remain complete days kneeled at the grave, praying and sometimes crying while her mother hugged her in the middle of the night. The Tiny Master of Evil would also come to speak with the grave and share the many experiences they had shared in the past, those meeting would end in hi crying himself to sleep, the Shepherd would come to fetch him and deliver him to The Fae Sorceress. Many other champions would often come to show their respect to the fallen hero that the Radiant Dawn was... Demacian, Noxians, Ionians, Piltovians, Zaunites, Yordles, Pirates, Ninjas, Yordles, Denizens of the Shadow Isles and even the Voidlings would come to watch the grave of the Daughter of the Sun... Sometimes even Summoners would show up to leave gifts like Sunflowers or lockets with her symbol on them... A shared feeling among them.

Lamb could recognize their intentions and she would decide whether they could pass or they would die by her arrows of Wolf's teeth. Aside from the annoying Solari, she allowed everyone else to visit the tomb and paid their respects... She knew there was no point in protecting her grave and her treasures like this... But she could feel it in her heart, she could feel something driving her to stay by Leona's side even though Lamb knew she was longer in the land of the living... She simply had to stay and protect her... It was the least she could do for everything Leona had done for her.

" **There's another one."** Wolf said in her ear **"A summoner, it seems."**

A lone figure wearing a purple robe with Sunflowers in his hands walked slowly to the grave. It was unusual because Lamb knew the League was operating normally once again, the mourning period had ended and the world continued to move forward without the light of the sun, the gray clouds refused to leave their place and only disappeared at night when the Moon shone on top of the sky... The Father was not ready to gaze upon the world that had taken the life of her beloved daughter just yet...

Perhaps, he would never be...

Lamb studied the figure with interest as they placed the flowers at the grave and joined their hands in a silent prayer... There was something incredibly strange with the summoner, but she couldn't tell exactly what it was... Ayala and the Master Summoner were indeed weird, but you would expect that much from that unusual family, Badger was an idiot and Mercedes acted like the old man he was... But this summoner was quite different... Strange, unusual, different... Almost as if he didn't belong to this world or something like that... It was...

" 'It's nobody's fault', huh?" He said slowly as he raised his head to look at her. "I believe that statement has always been wrong, but I suppose arguing about such philosophical matters are not of any concern at the moment, seeing as there are more pressing problems we have to deal, dear Lamb." He said with a small grin on his face.

 **"Lamb... I don't like that guy..."** Wolf said carefully as he glared at the summoner.

"I can't deny I usually I have that sort of reaction on most beings..." The summoner admitted with a bit of shame "But I can assure I mean no possible harm to either of you in any existing way in this realm or any other known worlds."

Lamb was right... There was something wrong with that man. She gracefully jumped from a top of the tree and landed behind him, Wolf growled at him but remained behind Lamb... Lamb studied the strange man that was in front of them, he was quite average regarding his height and body... But there was something about his concealed face that unnerved her the most... It was his eyes... His Dark and Bottomless eyes...

 _"What do you want, summoner?"_ Lamb asked with more aggression than she had intended.

"I just have curiosity over what you said to dear Vessaria Kolminye. 'It's nobody's fault' if I remember correctly... But you see, your statement is both wrong and right depending on which point of view you choose to see it from."

 **"That doesn't make any sense!"**

"It's pretty simple. The Dead died so they are dead, the Living lived so they are alive. It is an undeniable truth that reigns over the rules of cause and effect in this realm... But sometimes those rules do not apply to every case and scenario that could exist in other realms... Sometimes... The Dead died so they are alive and the Living lived so they are dead..."

 _"You... What do you mean?_ "

"The Sun always rises in the end."

 _"You... What are you...?"_

"Oh, My! How rude of me to not even introduce myself! I suppose I do own you an apology... Allow me to introduce myself then..." The summoner said as he took off his hood revealing the face of a young man with dark eyes and a wide smile on his face "Kindred... I am the Outsider, the Master of the Void... And I have a question for you, Eternal Hunters..." Suddenly, the space around them cracked as several boundaries opened at once, bringing forth whispers of things that were, are, will be, and could have been "Would you like to make a deal with me?"


End file.
